


Cierpliwość

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, Seria Malinowa, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Seria Malinowa





	

Greg czekał, bo sprawa po prostu musiała przycichnąć. Mycroft musiał rzucić się w wir swojej pracy, zająć ratowaniem Sherlocka z opresji i na nowo zapełnić umysł istotnymi sprawami wagi państwowej, aby musieć wykasować niepotrzebną mu już kłótnię o malinki. Lestrade więc nie wytrącał go z rytmu, udając, że wcale nie czeka na okazję, utrzymując ich stały codzienny rytm w dawnej formie. Na szczęście, cierpliwość była jedną z jego największych zalet, co przydawało się w pracy, jak i najwyraźniej w życiu osobistym.

Mycroft był świetnym człowiekiem, Greg uważał, że równie dobrym, co Sherlock. Ale pozwalanie na wszystko komuś, kto rządzi Anglią, szybko skończyłoby się dla Lestrade’a ubezwłasnowolnieniem. Sherlock ostrzegał go przed tym, przed tą “chorą potrzebą inwigilacji i narzucania innym własnej woli", którą rzekomo wykazywał Mycroft, ale inspektor nie uwierzył Sherlockowi i zignorował to.

Greg nie chciał zostawiać Mycrofta, z prostego powodu: kochał go. Ale teraz wreszcie zrozumiał, że w tym związku nie istnieje coś takiego jak kompromis, bo każdy kompromis to de facto wygrana starszego Holmesa. Zamierzał więc wygrać tę potyczkę, dla dobra ich obu.

Naturalnie, nie łatwo jest ograć takiego geniusza. Cierpliwość Grega była w tym wypadku jego najcenniejszą i jedyną bronią, bo mógł pokonać Mycrofta tylko z zaskoczenia.


End file.
